bioniclefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Lewa (2001)
Lewa war erst der Toa Mata, dann wurde der Toa Nuva der Luft. Biografie Toa Mata Vor Mata Nui thumb|left|150px|Der Ort im Codrex in dem die Toa-Kaniser warenLewa wurde vor über 90.000 Jahren vom legendären Artakha geschaffen, gemeinsam mit Tahu, Gali, Kopaka, Onua und Pohatu, seinen Toa-Geschwistern. Gemeinsam wurden sie von Hydraxon trainiert. Ihr training kam ihnen zu Anfang etwas selstam vor, sie mussten eineSpinax bekämpfen, was Lewa mit hilfe seiner Luftkräfte versuchte, es jedoch nicht schaffte. Eine weitere Aufgabe war es ihre Masken zu suchen. Lewa´s Miru war im Wasser versteckt, und er versuchte sie zu holen. Schließlich gab ihm Hydraxon den Hinweis, dass er niemals gesagt hätte, dass sie nicht im Team arbeiten können. Schließlich sah er Gali, ihre Maske war in einem Baum. Zusammen bekamen sie ihre Masken. Danach lebten sie eine lange Zeit lang in Karda Nui, dem Herzen des Universums. Dort bekämpften sie Rahi, um die Av-Matoraner zu beschützen. Als alle Rahi besiegt waren, die Karda Nui bedrohten, tauchten die Avohkah in Karda Nui auf, die von den Toa Mata schnll besiegt wurden. Danach wurden die Toa Mata, inklusive Lewa, von Tahu und Kopaka in den Codrex geführt, und sie erklärten ihnen, dass es ihre Aufgabe war sich in Toa-Kanister zu begeben und dort zu warten bis sie gebraucht würden. Dies taten die Toa auch und warteten dort lange. Als in Metru Nui Makuta die Matoraner und den Großen Geist einschläferte, sollten die Toa dorthin geschickt werden, aber es gab einen Fehler. Wegen dieses Fehlers kamen die Toa nie in Metru Nui an, sondern schwmmen in ihren Kanistern einfach nur auf dem Meer umher. Bevor die Toa Metru und die Matoraner nach Mata Nui kamen schloss Vakama mit Teridax einen Pakt, in dem er verspach, dass er die Matoraner für ein Jahr in ruhe ließe. Als diese Jahr vorbei war begann er die Rahi zu infiziren. Daraufhin schickten die Turaga Takua los um die sechs Toa-Steine zu finden und sie nach Kini-Nui zu bringen, als er das tat landeten die Toa Mata auf Mata Nui. Auf Mata Nui Die Suche nach den Masken thumb|190px|Lewa bei Kini-NuiLewa landete auf Mata Nui in seinem Toa-Kanister, dieser ging auf und Lewa baute sich selbst wieder zusammen, er konnte sich nur noch an seinen Namen erinnern und fand schließlich Le-Koro. Dort traf er Turaga Matau, der ihm von den anderen fünf Toa, dem Makoki-Stein und von den Großen Masken erzählte. Dann verließ Lewa Le-Koro um sich mit den anderen Toa Mata zu treffen. Nachdem sie sich trafen beschlossen sie sich aufzuteilen um einzeln nach den Masken zu suchen. Dabei fand er Gali, die in einem Sumpf steckte. Er half ihr aus dem Sumpf. Von Turaga Matau erfuhr er dann den Standort der ersten seiner Masken, der Kanohi Kakama. Sie war unterwasser in einer Kammer. Als er sie holen wollte wurde er von zwei Nui-Jaga angegriffen, die er aber besiegte. Unterwasser fand er dann die Maske und benutzte ihre Kraft um so schnell wie möglich wieder an Land zu kommen. Auf seiner Suche nach den anderen Masken wurde er von einem Nui-Rama angegriffen. Durch den Angriff verlor Lewa seine Maske und fiel zu boden, direkt auf einen Muaka zu. Onua rettete ihn jedoch vor dem Bullen. thumb|left|190px|Lewa, infziert Später berief Onua ein Treffen der Toa Mata ein. Makuta, der dieses Beobachtete brachte den Vulkan zum Ausbrechen und Lewa und Onua gruben Tunnel um die Lava abfließen zu lassen. Nachdem Lewa alle seine Masken hatte wurde er von infizierten Rahi infiziert, sie setzten ihm eine Infizierte Maske auf und er wurde gezwunden die Versklavten Le-Matoraner zu bewachen. Bei einem Kampf schaffte es Onua aber ihm die Maske abzunehmen. Danach trafen sich alle Toa bei Kini-Nui wo jeder von ihnen eine, ihnen ähnliche, Statue fand. Sie steckten die Masken auf die Köpfe der Statuen und bekamen dadurch die Goldenen Masken. Danach stiegen sie nach Mangaia ab. Dort unten begeneten sie zuerst den Manas, um sie zu besiegen verschmoltz er mit Gali und Kopaka zu einem Toa Kaita. Als sie wieder defusioniert waren wurden sie von Schatten-Toa angegriffen, doch mit vereinten Kräften besiegten sie diese. Die Bohrok-Schwärme Nachdem die Toa von Mangaia zurück an die Oberfläche kehrten erwachten unter ihnen die sechs Bohrok-Schwärme. Als die Toa Mata Ta-Wahi erreichten sahen sie einen schwarm von Kohrak und Pahrak vor den Stadtmauern von Ta-Koro. Sie bekämpften ein paar der Bohrok und der Rest verschwand. Dann tauchte Turaga Vakama auf und klärte sie über die Bohrok-Schwärme auf. Mit diesem Wissen teilten sich die Toa und jeder ging in sein eigenes Koro zurück. Als Lewa in Le-Koro ankam fand er das Dorf, versklavt von den Levahk, vor. Turaga Matau gab Lewa einen Krana, und er wurde von diesem Kontrolliert. Dann ging er in den Dschungel. thumb|190px|Lewa bei seiner Verwandlung in einen Toa Nuva Als Onua und die anderen Toa Mata, außer Lewa, sich trafen bemerkten sie, dass eben dieser fehlte, als Onua ein paar Levahk-Va mit Lewa´s Goldener Kanohi sah ging er in den Dschungel um Lewa zu suchen. Er fand ihn auch sehr schnell, und Lewa versuchte Onua anzugreifen. Für kurze Zeit konnte Lewa sich selbst kontrollieren und warnte Onua so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Aber Onua blieb, er wollte seinem Freund helfen. Er sagte Lewa, dass er stärker sein musste als die Krana, wodurch er ihn abnehmen konnte. Nachdem die Toa wieder vereint waren gingen sie zum Nest der Bohrok. Mit den Krana der Bohrok öffneten sie das Nest und gingen hinunter. Das Misstrauen von Tahu gegen Lewa stieg allerdings, nachdem er von dem Krana erfahren hatte. Als die Toa in den Bohrok-Nestern waren erhielt Lewa seltsame Botschaften der Bahrag. Schließlich fanden sie die Exo-Toa anzüge und begannen die Bahrag zu bekämpfen. Sie merkten, dass sie durch die Anzüge keinen Zugriff mehr auf ihre Elementarkräfte hatten und zogen sie aus. Sie sperrten die Bahrag dann in Protodermis ein. Danach fielen sie in ein Meer von flüssiger Protodermis und wurden in Toa Nuva verwandelt. Als Toa Nuva Die Bohrok Kal Nachdem die Toa wieder an der Oberfläche waren beschlossen sie sich zu trennen. Lewa ging nach Le-Koro, wo gerade die Wiederaufbauarbeiten herrschten. Turaga Matau zeigte ihm sein, neu erschienenes, Nuva-Symbol. Lewa wurde mit der Zeit übermütig und sprang sehr hoch in die Luft, als er dann langsam wieder herunterschweben wollte bemerkte er, dass er keine Kontrolle mehr über die Luft hatte und stürzte wie ein Stein auf die Erde zu. Kongu und ein Gukko-Vogel fingen ihn jedoch auf und brachten ihn in das Dorf zurück. Dort erzählten ihm die Matoraner von einer schnellen Kreatur, die da gewesen war. Er fand heraus, dass sein Nuva-Symbol gestohlen worden war, und dass er deshalb nicht mehr seine Kräfte einsetzen konnte. Aber nicht nur ihm erging es so, alle anderen Toa hatten ihre Nuva-Symbole verloren. thumb|left|250px|Tahu und Lewa ohne Elementarkräfte Später fanden die Toa Nuva heraus, dass die Bohrok-Kal ihre Symbole gestohlen hatten um die Bahrag zu befreien. Die Toa wollten die Bohrok-Kal besiegen, doch es stellte sich heraus, dass sie nicht stark genug waren. Lewa und Tahu gingen dan gemeinsam auf die Suche nach ihren Kanohi-Nuva und sie fanden alle. Später verfolgte er den Kohrak-Kal durch den Dschungel und fühlte sich dabei relativ unbemerkt. Er schwang sich leise von Liane zu Liane und wollte sich von hinten an den Bohrok-Kal schwingen und im Schwung dessen Krana-Kal stehlen. Der Kohrak-Kal hatte ihn jedoch schon längst bemerkt und griff mit einer Schallwelle an. Lewa blieb geschockt auf dem Boden liegen. Später fanden ihn die Toa und er erlangte langsam sein Gehör wieder. Später waren Gali, Kopaka und er dabei gegen drei Bohrok-Kal zu kämpfen, dazu begaben sie sich in ihre Nuva-Kaita form, doch die Bohrok-Kal taten dasselbe, sie verwandelten sich in den Bohrok-Kal Kaita Ja. Es stellte sich heraus, dass dieser zu stark war, und er bekämpfte sie so stark, dass die Konzentration der Toa nicht ausreichte um den Toa Kaita Nuva zu erhalten, sie fielen auseinander, wurden jedoch nicht von den Bohrok-Kal weiterbekämpft. thumb|215px|Die Bohrok-Kal und die Exo-Toa Schließlich fanden die Bohrok-Kal das Versteck der Bahrag und gelangten nach innen. Als die Toa Nuva ankamen wurde Lewa als Späher nach unten geschickt, unten beobachtete er, dass die Exo-Toa lebten und gegen die Bohork-Kal kämpften, jedoch mit wenig erfolg, denn sie wurden besiegt. Schließlich gingen alle Toa Nuva in die Bohrok-Nester und Tahu benutzte die Kanohi Vahi, die er von Turaga Vakama bekommen hatte. Dadurch entwickelte sich ein Schutzschild um die Bohrok-Kal und ihre Krana färbten sich silber. Die einzige Hoffnung der Toa noch zu triumpfieren war es ihre Kräfte auf die Nuva-Symbole zu übertragen, wodurch die Bohrok-Kal zu viel Kraft bekamen, die sie nicht mehr Kontrollieren konnten, und sich selbst zerstörten. Die Maske des Lichts Nach den Triümpfen über die Bohrok-Kal wurde die Maske des Lichts gefunden und Jaller und Takua machten sich auf den Weg den siebten Toa zu finden. Dabei kamen sie nach Le-Koro und begeneten einer Flammenbärin. Lewa rettete Jaller und Takua vor dieser und lief sie laufen. Lewa begleitete die beiden Matoraner nach Ko-Wahi musste sich aber dann wieder von ihnen verabschieden, da die Trommeln von Le-Koro ihn nach Ta-Koro riefen. In Ta-Koro schlossen sich die drei Toa, Gali, Tahu und Lewa zusammen und folgten den Rahkshi. Und der Maske des Lichts. Dazu gingen sie nach Onu-Koro, wo sie gerade rechtzeitig kamen um den anderen drei Toa Nuva zu helfen. Lewa sagte Takua, dass er Jaller finden müsse und ging dann zurück in den Kampf. Nachdem Kopaka Tahu eingefroren hatte half er Gali und Kopaka Tahu nach draußen zu tragen. Dort vereinten sie ihre Kräfte um Tahu von Kurahk´s und Lerahk´s Giften zu heilen. Danach gingen sie nach Kini-Nui. Dort kamen sie gerade rechtzeitig, als die Rahkshi Jaller und Takua angriffen. Dann tauchten auch nocht Onua, Kopaka und Pohatu auf. Zusammen bekämpften Tahu und Lewa die Rahkshi Guurahk, Lerahk und Panrahk, indem sie die drei in Glas einsperrten. Nachdem Takua sich in Takanuva verwandelt hatte ging er runter nach Mangaia und die Toa Nuva kamen später nach. Dort wurden sie von Teridax eingesperrt und nachdem sich Takanuva mit Teridax in Takutanuva verwandelt hatte öffnete dieser das Tor nach Metru Nui. Voya Nui thumb||95px|Voya NuiAls die Toa Nuva die Nachricht hörten, dass Mata Nui im sterben lag machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Voya Nui um die legendäre Maske des Lebens zu finden. Sie gingen in Toa-Kanister und erreichten so die Küste von Voya Nui. Dort wurden sie von den Piraka angegriffen und besiegt. Zaktan ordnete an, dass man ihre Masken und Waffen nahm und in den Mount Valmai wirft, doch der Vulkan brach aus, bevor die Masken und Waffen dort hinenigeworfen werden konnten. Die Toa wurden gefangengenommen, doch durch den Ausbruch des Vulkans konnten sie entkommen. Dabei wurden sie von dem Matoraner-Wiederstand angegriffen, die dachten, dass die Toa noch mehr Piraka wären. Aber Balta tauchte auf und erklärte ihnen, dass die Toa Nuva keine Bösewichte waren. Sie halfen ihnen ihre Masken und Waffen zurückzubekommen und wurden von Brutaka besiegt. Später versammelten sich die Toa Nuva, Toa Inika, Botar und Axonn und besprachen wie es weitergehen sollte. Man beschloss, dass die Toa Inika nach der Maske des Lebens suchen sollten, die ins Meer gefallen war. Axonn erzählte den Toa Nuva, dass, falls die Toa Inika erfolg haben sollten, Mata Nui wieder schlafen würden und sie deshalb seine Erweckung vorbereiten sollten. Dazu mussten sie eine Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis von Metru Nui stehlen und die Aufgaben ausführen. Odina, Xia, Südliche Inseln, Daxia und Arthaka Als die Toa Nuva in Metru Nui ankamen lauerten sie vor dem Großen Tempel in Ga-Metru und überlegten wie sie am besten hineinkommen würden. Schließlich benutzten die Toa die Kraft der Kakama Nuva, wordurch ihre Moleküle so stark vibrierten, dass sie so schnell durch das Tor des Tempels kommen konnten, dass man sie gar nicht sehen konnten. Im inneren fand Gali die Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis. Als die Toa die Aufgaben sahen waren sie schockiert, ihre erste Aufgabe war er die Bohrok-Schwärme zu befreien, und diese die Insel Mata Nuis reinigen zu lassen. Pohatu wunderte sich, ob die Liste eine Fälschung von Teridax war, aber Onua befreite schließlich die Bahrag, wordurch die Bohrok ihren Auftrag erfüllten. Der nächste Punkt auf der Liste war den Stab von Artakha zurückzuholen. thumb|left|150px|Botar Dazu gingen sie nach Odina und fragten den Schattigen nach dem Stab, er sagte er sei auf Xia. Der Schattige wollte, dass die Toa Nuva Roodaka töteten. Nachdem die Toa gingen brachte Pohatu das Gebäude zum Einsturz. Auf Xia angekommen fanden die Toa Roodaka schnell. Sie entführten sie und zwangen sie die Rahaga wieder in die Toa Hagah zurückzuverwandeln. Die Toa Hagah wollten bei Roodaka bleiben um den Toa Nuva die Mögichkeit zu geben ihre Aufgabe zu vollenden. Dazu gingen sie nach Karzahni, wo sich Icarax, der den Stab von Artakha hatte, aufhielt. Alle Toa Nuva, außer Gali, wurden von Icarax besiegt, doch Gali erschuf eine Nova-Blast und zerstörte somit das Reich. Danach machten sich die Toa Nuva an die restlichen Aufgaben. Lewa verschwand derweil spurlos nach Mata Nui, denn eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass er dort eine Sonnenuhr holen musste und nach Metru Nui in die Archive bringen musste. Danach traf er Gali und die beiden gingen zurück zu den anderen Toa Nuva. Danach wurden sie von Botar nach Daxia teleportiert und sahen wie der Stab von Artakha das Universum reparierte. Bald kam ein Matoraner zu ihnen und sagte, dass sie jetzt nach Artakha kommen könnten. Dort bekamen sie ihre neue Anpassungsrüstung und wurden nach Karda Nui teleportiert. Als Phantoka In der Luft thumb|250px|Lewa mit seiner Anpassungsrüstung Als die Toa Nuva in Karda Nui ankamen fanden sie die versklavten Av-Matoraner, die ihnen von Matoro´s Opfer erzählten. Die Toa Nuva teilten sich daraufhin auf, die drei Toa Onua, Gali und Tahu gingen in den Sumpf der Geheimnisse um dort die Kanohi Ignika zu suchen, die dort wahrscheinlich lag, und Pohatu, Kopaka und Lewa blieben in Karda Nui um die Matoraner zu beschützen. Pohatu und Lewa einigten sich auf den Namen "Midak Skyblaster" für ihre neuen Waffen. Schon bald erfuhren die Toa von Solek von den Schlüsselsteinen, die sie suchen mussten. Auf dieser alten Tafel sollte stehen, wie sie den großen Geist erwecken konnten. Solek gab ihnen gleich den ersten. In einem Kampf gegen die Bruderschaft von Makuta bemerkte Lewa, dass wenn er sich mit einem Matoraner verband, er zugriff auf die Erinnerungen des Av-Matoraners hatte. In einem weiteren Kampf wurden Pohatu, Photok, Solek und Kopaka von den Makuta gefangengenommen. Nur Lewa war noch frei und wurde von Chirox und Vamprah gesucht, da er aber eine Toa-untüpische Taktik anwandte konnte er an den beiden vorbei und zu Antroz. Dieser wollte ihn angreifen. Lewa und Tanma flogen aber frontal auf ihn zu und rammten ihn. Dann schoss Lewa eine Kugel aus seinem Midak Skyblaster auf Pohatu, der dadurch aufwachte. Durch die Angriffe der beiden verlor Antroz seine Konzentration und die Schattenketten, die Pohatu, Photok, Solek und Kopaka festhielten verschwanden. Zusammen flogen die Toa und Matoraner weg. Danach entführten die Toa Nuva und die Av-Matoraner den Schatten-Matoraner Kirop und sperrten ihn in eine Zelle, und stahlen ihm den zweiten Schlüsselstein. Als Kirop wieder aufwachte hörte er die Toa reden, sie planten in das Versteck der Schattenegel einzubrechen und es zu zerstören, der Schatten-Matoraner, der nicht wusste, dass das nur ein Trick gewesen war, damit er sie zu dem Versteck führte, brach aus der Zelle aus und führte die Toa tatsächlich zum Versteck der Schattenegel. Dabei schloss sich Toa Ignika den Toa Nuva an. Am Versteck der Schattenegel angekommen wurden die Toa von Mutran angegriffen. Die Toa beschlossen, dass sich Solek und Kopaka um ihn kümmern sollten, während die Toa die Schattenegel suchten. Die Makuta hüllten Toa Ignika in eine Illsusion, wodurch die Toa dachten, er würde sie angreifen. Die Toa bekämpften Toa Ignika, da sie dachten, dass er ein Feind wäre, enttäuscht darüber begann er das Leben aus den Toa zu saugen, doch Pohatu bemerkte am Schluss, was los war. Er entschuldigte sich sofort, in Namen der anderen, bei Toa Ignika, er daraufhin sofort aufhörte das Leben aus ihnen zu saugen. Sie wurden sofort von den den Makuta angegriffen und als sie wieder aufwachten wollte Mutran Lewa infizieren. Pohatu benutzte erneut seine Kanohi Kakama, und befreite die Toa somit. Danach zerstörte Toa Ignika das Versteck der Schattenegel. Anschließend berieten sich die Makuta in Antroz´Versteck. Sie beschlossen die Stalagtitendörfer zu zerstören und die Toa zu suchen. Während sie das taten schlichen die Toa in das Versteck der Makuta und stahlen den dritten Schlüsselstein. Dann kam es zu einem Kampf, nachdem die Toa in den Sumpf der Geheimnisse flohen, um sich mit den anderen drei Toa Nuva zu treffen. Im Sumpf left|205px|Lewa´s Rüstung hat sich an den Axalara T9 angepasst Im Sumpf angekommen trafen sich die Toa Nuva, Toa Ignika und Takanuva. Toa Ignika erzählte den Toa von dem Contdown der Maske des Lebens, und Takanuva erzählte ihnen von den Energiestürmen. Daraufhin beschlossen die Toa sofort in den Codrex zu gehen. Lewa und Gali erschufen ein Gewitter, und schließlich schafften es die Toa in den Codrex zu kommen. Dort fanden sie einen Ort, an dem ihre Toa-Kanister mal standen, woraufhin sie bemerkten, dass sie schon einmal dort waren.thumb|250px|Lewa besteigt gerade den Axalara T9 Onua spielte an ein paar Hebeln herum und auf einmal bewegte sich die Plattform, auf der sie standen nach unten. Unten fanden sie sechs Gänge, Lewa erreichte zuerst das Ende seines Ganges und fand, unter einer Kuppel, den Axalara T9. Er machte sich sofort an die Verfolgung von Antroz, nachdem dieser den Jetrax T6 gestohlen hatte. Bei dieser Jagt hätte Lewa den Jetrax T6 beinahe zerstört, was aber von einer Eiswand von Kopaka verhinder werden konnte. Dann begann der Strum, da Toa Ignika sich geopfert hatte. Die anderen Toa Nuva und Takanuva hielten sich an den Powerfliegern fest und flogen aus Karda Nui raus. Dann flogen sie nach Metru Nui zurück. Metru Nui Auf Metru Nui angekommen wurden sie von den Matoranern und Turaga gefeiert, doch ihre Freude währte nicht lange, denn eine Briese kam auf und die Sterne formten sich zu der Kanohi Kraahkan. Dann begann Teridax zu sprechen, er hätte Mata Nuis Körper übernommen und seinen Geist in die Kanohi Ignika verbannt. Diese hätte er aus dem Universum geworfen. Teridax war nun das Matoraner-Universum. Teridax´ Herrschaft Bald darauf wurde Metru Nui von Rahkshi kontrolliert und die Bewohner der Stadt versteckten sich in den Archiven. Die Matoraner versuchten nach Mata Nui vorzudringen, doch von ihnen hörte man nichts mehr. Die Turaga begegneten Krahka. Dieser erzählte ihnen von einem alten Tunnel, durch diesen gelangten sie an den Hafen und stahlen ein Boot. Sie gingen nach Stelt und fanden dort das Ordensmitglied Trinuma. Dieses erzählte ihnen von der Verwüstung auf Destral. Pohatu und Takanuva gingen dort hin. Maske und Waffen Als er erschaffen wurde, bekam Lewa von Artakha eine Kanohi Miru, die Maske des Schwebens. Bewaffnet war er mit einer Axt. Auf Mata Nui musste er noch weitere fünf Masken suchen, die er auf fand. Danach bekam er die Goldene Miru. Nachdem die Bahrag besiegt waren fielen die Toa Mata in ein Meer aus flüssiger Protodermis und verwandelten sich in die Toa Nuva, durch diese Verwandlung bekam Lewa die Miru Nuva, deren Kraft sich mit anderen Toa Nuva teilen lässt. Er bekam auch zwei Luft-Katana, durch die er besser fligen kann, dazu bekam er noch eine Rüstung. Als die Toa Nuva all ihre Aufgaben erledigt hatten, die auf der Schriftrolle zur Erweckung Mata Nuis standen, wurden sie nach Artakha teleportiert und bekamen dort ihre Anpassungsrüstungen. Dadurch bekam Lewa einen Luftsäbel und eine Waffe, die er und Pohatu später auf "Midak Skyblaster" tauften. Als er auf den Axalara T9 stieg passte er sich seinem Fahrzeug an. Reale Welt thumb|150px|Phantoka-thumb|left|150px|Lewa in seiner Mata-thumb|150px|und Mistika-Formthumb|left|150px|Nuva- * Lewa Mata wurde im Winter 2001 veröffentlicht. * Lewa Nuva wurde im Sommer 2002 veröffentlicht. * Lewa Phantoka wurde im Winter 2008 veröffentlicht. * Lewa (Mistika) ist im Sommer 2008 mit dem Fahrzeug Axalara T9 veröffenltlicht worden. Quellen *Mata Nui Online Game *Bionicle Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa *Bionicle Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok *Bionicle Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge *Bionicle Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks *Bionicle: Die Maske des Lichts *Mata Nui Online Game II *In den Bohrok-Kal-Sets erhaltene CDs *In den Rahkshi-Sets erhaltene CDs *Bionicle Legenden *Toa Nuva Blog *Bionicle: Das offizielle Comic-Magazin *Dark Mirror *Bionicle Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky *Bionicle Legends 11: The Final Battle *Takanuva's Blog en:Lewa fi:Lewa